Project:: Mimi
by Taka-chan
Summary: Mimato/with a little Taiora side-story. Yama\'s got a crush on Mimi, but he can\'t tell her how he feels... But, with a little help from Taichi, can he tell her? Chapter FOUR is now up!
1. Project:: Mimi

  
---------------------------  
~*Project:: Mimi*~  
--------------------------  
  
"Hey Mimi, thanks again for helping me write this song." Yamato Ishida said  
to a smiling Mimi Tachiwaka, who was sitting before him.   
  
  
The two had been working on a new song for Yamato to sing at the next "You  
Could Be the Next Hot Band" contest.  
  
"No problem." Mimi giggled. "It was fun."  
  
"I didn't know you would be good at this."  
  
"Sometimes when I'm really bored and stuff, yeah, I like writing songs. Your not the only   
digidestined with a passion for music you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but wouldn't you rather be shopping?"   
  
"Sometimes," Mimi laughed. "But, I heard you were having trouble finding new songs, so...  
I thought about it and I'm always ready to help a cute boy in need!"  
  
Yamato blinked, "You think I'm cute?"  
  
Mimi then quickly grabbed her things and approached the door, "I better be going. I've   
got to wake up pretty early tomorrow."   
  
Yamato paused, "That's right. You're going back to America..."  
  
Mimi nodded, "Yeah, I still can't believe that Winter Break is over already."   
  
"Well, I guess it's back to the books for you." Yamato teased.  
  
"Hey! Just don't get used to my absense, Yamato Ishida! Summer vacation will be here before  
you know it! Besides, it'd be great if we could get the whole team together again. We've   
been so distant lately."  
  
"Yeah, it would be kind of nice."  
  
"Ja ne." Yamato waved as Mimi made her exit.   
  
Less than a second later, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
-------  
"Yamato! It's Taichi!"  
-------  
"Oh, what's up?"  
------  
"How'd it go?"  
-----  
"How'd WHAT go?"  
-----  
"Project Mimi... duh."  
-----  
"And WHAT exactly IS Project Mimi?"   
-----  
"Did you tell her how you feel?"  
-----  
"I'm working on it." Yamato blushed.   
-----  
Taichi sighed, "She's leaving tomorrow morning. Besides, it can't be THAT hard to tell  
a girl how you feel."  
-----  
"Well, a certain someone STILL hasn't told Sora how he feels about her..."  
----  
Taichi turned into an even darker shade of red than Yamato did, "I'm working on it."  
----  
Yamato snickered, "Sounds kinda familar..."  
----  
"Anyway, are you sure about this?"  
----  
"About what?"  
----  
"You know... Sora and me..."  
----  
"I told you. We're over. Sora and I broke up because we were just too different. Besides,  
I've done some thinking and she belongs with you."  
----  
"Yeah, tell me about it. All I'm hearing now-a-days is Mimi, Mimi, and Mimi."  
----  
"Shut up about that already!"  
----  
"No, we have some planning to do..."   
----  
"Planning?"  
----  
"You want her, don't you?"  
---  
Yamato swallowed hard, this was going to be a long conversation...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I know really short. I wrote this about two months a ago and just typed it up.   
I donno if I should continue this. If I get at LEAST one review wanting me to continue, I   
will. The thing is I'm not much of a Mimato fan anymore, I like Koumi more now... ^^  
Anyway, the concept for this story is really cute, and you'll only find out what the   
plot is if you review! ^_~  
  
Lol, I typed this up from an old notebook... While typing it, I listened to "Walk On Edge".  
  
^^ ::Is in love with it... Actually in love with ALL Yama songs...:: If anyone has an Mp3  
of "Tobira" or "I Turn Around" I'd love to trade! I have lots and lots of MP3s from   
various animes! ^^ 


	2. ::The Bet::

----------------  
project:: mimi  
----  
chapter two:: the bet  
----------------  
  
  
Yamato yawned as he entered homeroom that morning. His expression was tired  
and he looked very sleepy.   
  
"What's wrong?" Taichi asked. "You don't look too good."  
  
"Band rehearsal took longer than usual last night." Yamato said as he yawned once  
more.  
  
Taichi laughed, "You want to sound your best for Mimi, don't you?"  
  
Yamato mumbled something under his breath before saying, "What makes you so sure   
that she'll come? Idiot, she lives all the way in America."  
  
"She'll come," Taichi smiled. "I'm sure of it."  
  
"Well then, what makes you so sure?"   
  
"Number one, her parents are very rich. Number two, she thinks your cute.   
Number three, She's a really good friend and if I tell her that you want her to   
be there, she's gonna be there. Besides, she probably wants to see you to win   
that contest! Yamato, I wouldn't be surprised if she liked you just as much as  
you like her."  
  
"Good morning, Taichi. Good morning, Yamato." Sora greeted as she sat down next  
to the two boys.  
  
"Good morning, Sora." Taichi waved.  
  
"S-sora, when'd you get here?" Yamato asked.  
  
"About a few seconds ago... Lemme guess... Are you two talking about Mimi?"  
  
Yamato blushed, "Not so loud! Besides... Wh-what makes you think that?"  
  
Sora grinned, "Yamato, I know you too well."  
  
Yamato muttered, "Okay, maybe I do like her... a little."  
  
"A little is an understatement." Taichi smiled.  
  
Sora clapped her hands, "I want to help you!"  
  
"Help me with what?" Yamato asked, totally clueless.  
  
"Help you ger together with Mimi, duh." Sora replied as if it had been  
obvious.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Yamato asked, still confused.  
  
"I know you too well. Yamato, there's no way you're even gonna admit that   
you like a girl until she asks you out. How do you think we got together?"  
  
"So? That still doesn't explain why you want to help."  
  
"Well, there's not like there's anything important for me to do in my free  
time. Remember, I'm single now."  
  
Yamato grinned at Taichi.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Taichi said as he turned the other way.  
  
Yamato smiled, "Maybe this'll work out for the both of us."   
  
Taichi blinked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Yamato grinned slyly, "Revenge is sweet, my friend."  
  
Taichi gulped, "What do you mean?"  
  
Yamato lowered his voice, "I bet I could get you and Sora together before  
you can get me and Mimi together. That is IF you can."  
  
"It's a bet." Taichi agreed despite the bad feeling in his gut.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Super thanks to everyone who commented! ^^ It really made my day. Hmm...  
Yes, I'm gonna continue this, and I'm gonna finish it! Yeah, I know the  
chapters are pretty short right now... but the last few are probably   
gonna be really, really, long.. x_x  
  
The next chapter should be out soon! Please review! ^^  



	3. Project:: Sora

----------------  
project:: mimi  
----  
chapter three::   
project:: sora  
----------------  
  
Later that day, Taichi and Yamato were walking home after a   
long day at school.   
  
Actually, it was a long day for Taichi. Yamato found the whole  
day to be very amusing. When Sora arrived at their table for   
lunch, Yamato insisted that she sat next Taichi. Sora gave him   
a funny look because she usually sat next to Yamato. Sora took  
the adivce anyway and Yamato just found an embrassed Taichi to  
be something funny to watch.   
  
Then in science class, it was time to find lab partners.  
Thinking quickly, Yamato asked Sora's closest friend in  
the class to be his partner. That left Sora_and_Taichi  
both partner-less. Let's just say that Taichi isn't   
thinking well enough to handle chemicals with his mind   
on Sora. ::cough:: That experiment was a disaster   
waiting to happen anyway.  
  
Well, that brings us back to our two heros who are   
walking home.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Taichi yelled at his   
so-called-friend as the two walked away from  
the school building.   
  
Yamato laughed, "You have to admit that it was a little  
funny."  
  
"I'm not admitting anything!" Taichi protested. "It's   
not fair! You have the advantage over this bet! Sora  
goes to our school, Mimi doesn't. What makes it worse  
is that Mimi is all the way in America right now!"  
  
"So does this mean you give up? That I win the bet?"  
Yamato smiled. Sometimes it was just too easy to   
outsmart Taichi... or was it?  
  
"No! No one said that! Even if I lose this bet,  
which isn't a good chance, Project: Mimi will be  
successful!"  
  
"Well, according to the way I see it," Yamato paused.  
"Project: Sora has much better chances."  
  
"Project: Sora?! What are you getting at?" Taichi answered  
in return. "Besides, she doesn't even like me in return.   
Now, Mimi has announced to world that you're a cutie.   
She likes you."  
  
"Shut up." Yamato warned. "She didn't announce it. It  
slipped. Anyway, what kind of a guy uses the word 'cutie'  
in his vocabulary?"  
  
"Leave me alone." Taichi cursed.   
  
Yamato laughed as he shook his head.  
  
"Taichi! Yamato!" A voice called from behind.  
  
"Sora?" Yamato smiled.  
  
'Not now...' Taichi sighed as he turned around.  
  
The girl ran up to the two boys and stopped for breath.  
In between breaks, she let out these words, "I.. I've  
been calling... you two for awhile now... I don't have  
...tennis practice... today... I'm walking... home."  
  
"Sorry." Taichi blushed. "How long were you chasing us?"  
  
"Ever since I spotted the both of you on my way home...  
So, that would be about one or two blocks ago." Sora smiled  
after catching her breath.  
  
Yamato cursed under his breath, "I forgot!"   
  
Sora blinked, "Forgot what?"  
  
"I forgot my homework in my locker!"   
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "I just ran all the way to catch   
with you guys, we CAN'T start running back now!"  
  
"It's really important because I have to bring my grade up  
in that class!" Yamato panicked.  
  
"Yamato! You didn't forget your homework! We're walking home  
with Sora and we're going to take our time. She's tired!"  
  
"Hey!" Yamato smiled. "I have a great idea!"  
  
"What?" Taichi asked with a slight hint of fear.  
  
"I'll run back to school and get it, and you can walk Sora home!"  
  
"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sure, I don't want to ruin your day." Yamato replied. "If you ran  
all the way to catch up with us, you deserve Taichi to walk you home."  
  
Taichi turned pale, "Yamato, you can't be going!"  
  
Yamato smiled, "Taichi! Take care of her!" With a huge grin, Yamato began  
to run back to the school.  
  
"Wait! You get back here right now, Ishida!" Taichi yelled in anger.  
  
"Damn," Taichi whispered. "This can't be happening to me."   
  
"Did you say something?" Sora blinked.  
  
Taichi shook his head. "Nothing."   
  
"Are you sure?" Sora asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah." Taichi nodded as they began to walk.  
  
"Hey, Taichi. I have something to tell you."  
  
"Really?" Taichi asked as he tried to hide his eager excitement.  
  
"But, you have to promise not to tell a soul!"  
  
"I won't." Taichi promised her.   
  
"Anyway, do you think Yamato really likes Mimi that much?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Taichi asked, totally confused... He could've sworn  
that she was about to confess to him that she liked him... Taichi shook  
his head. No, that couldn't be it.  
  
"I mean, do you think he really likes her? Because... well..." Sora   
began to blush slightly. "I think he's using it as a cover-up."  
  
"A cover-up? For what?"   
  
"You know, I think that he still likes me."  
  
"What?" Taichi asked as he turned a lighter pale than earlier.  
  
"Well, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself and all... But, I really   
like him... I'm thinking that if I help him get together with Mimi,  
then maybe... Maybe he'll decide that he was happier with me?" Sora   
shook her head. "I don't know... Just a thought."  
  
"Yeah..." Taichi agreed without any emotion. "Maybe."  
  
"That's why I like talking to you, Taichi. It's like I could tell you  
everything and I'd know it'd be safe. You're so easy to talk to, I   
could spend forever talking like this, you know?"  
  
Sora came to a stop as they reached her apartment. She leaned over  
and gave Taichi a hug. "Promise me you won't tell."  
  
"I promise..." Taichi replied... "I promise."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Uh... ::hides from Taiora fans:: I can promise you that  
they'll get together at the end! The ONLY Sorato I like to  
write is one-sided stuff.   
  
Besides, it wouldn't be so believable if they got together  
without any problems along the way! I'm trying to make  
this something reasonable and not just a piece of   
fluff (though, those are cute too and fun to write ^^)  
Anyway, I WAS going to have Taichi to confess on the way  
home, but Yamato can't win the bet that easily! It's   
only chapter three!  
  
Well, I'm sure all the Mimato fans are wondering where   
the Mimato went... O_O The next chapter will be more  
Mimato focused, and I'll try to elmininate the   
one-sided Sorato as soon as possible!   
  
So review and I'll have the next chapter posted ASAP! 


	4. ::practice::

------------------   
~*project:: mimi*~   
---   
chapter four::   
::practice::   
------------------   
  
As Yamato finished the final notes of the song, the room was filled with applause.   
  
Yamato and his band, "The Teenage Wolves" had just finished rehearsing their 3-song   
set for the contest that would occur at the end of the month.   
  
So who were the lucky ones able to attend such a rehearsal?   
  
Taichi, Sora, Koushiro, and Daisuke-tachi. Jyou was too busy with some schoolwork to attend   
and Mimi was (of course!) still in America. The Teenage Wolves didn't want anyone spying on   
their new material... Even if only one song was new.   
  
"I still don't understand why your keeping this song so secretive..." One of Yamato's   
band members, Takashi, complained.   
  
"Hey, isn't this song the one that Yamato wrote with that one girl from America?" Another   
band member, Akira, noticed.   
  
The final member, Yutaka, noticed also and gave off a grin. "It's like he likes her or something."   
  
Yamato glared, "I hope you know that I can hear all of you... Now, let's start again from   
the top..."   
  
"Wow..." Miyako observed. "Yamato's really taking this seriously." This was the 4th time   
the band had started from 'the top'.   
  
"Yeah, he is." Takeru began. "Oniichan has been praticing non-stop, even when his band   
members aren't around."   
  
Taichi grinned, "That's because he wants to make a good impression when he sings that new   
song that he and Mimi wrote."   
  
"Yeah, oniichan really wants to win this contest." Takeru finished.   
  
"That's not all he wants, right Yamato?" Taichi waved to Yamato.   
  
Yamato just glared in return. He couldn't mess this up, not even if it was just a   
rehearsal. Taichi might try to distract him in the real thing, in front of Mimi,   
he'd just have to learn how to ignore Taichi...   
  
"Yeah, I bet that if someone messes up one note, Yamato's gonna make them start all over,   
because he wants it perfect when Mimi's in the audience... I mean she wrote the song and   
I bet that she wouldn't Yamato's voice to ruin it..."   
  
Koushiro paused, "Mimi's coming back? I thought she wasn't coming back until Spring Break?"   
  
"Yeah, but she's gonna come back just to see Yamato play!"   
  
"Really?" Iori asked.   
  
"Mimi's so nice!" Miyako glowed. "...Maybe we could go shopping together.   
  
"Yeah, you and Mimi could go shopping for some new outfits to see the concert in! I'm   
sure Ken_and_Yamato would love that!"   
  
Ken and Yamato both blushed, but Yamato was bit more on the angry side than embarassed.   
  
...but, sometimes Taichi was a hard thing to ignore.   
  
"Taichi!" Yamato yelled once the song ended, "Will you please, keep your mouth shut while   
I'm rehearsing! It's distracting."   
  
Taichi grinned, "And what if I don't?"   
  
Sora glanced at her watch and stood up, "I have to go... I almost completely forgot that   
I have to get home early tonight because I'm going to have dinner with my mom..."   
  
"Don't you have dinner with her everynight?" Taichi asked.   
  
"Don't be sarcastic Taichi! It's her BIRTHDAY tonight!" Sora rolled her eyes. "Well,   
I'm going now. Bye."   
  
"Hey Taichi!" Yamato smiled. "Why don't you walk Sora home?"   
  
"Sora, you should start walking... I might catch up with you in a little." Taichi said.   
  
"Okay." Sora sighed as she walked out the door.   
  
Taichi then pulled Yamato off the stage [by hand!] and into the backroom.   
  
"I can't walk Sora home!" Taichi yelled.   
  
"Why not? You did it yesterday." Yamato replied with confusion.   
  
"Yeah, but yesterday she told me who she liked."   
  
Yamato blinked, "You mean it's not you?"   
  
Taichi shook his head, "Man... Um... She likes you."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Sora_likes_you. She told me herself."   
  
"Wait a minute, she already knows that I like Mimi, so why would she think..."   
  
"I'm telling you Yamato, girls are weird."   
  
"What are we going to do about this?"   
  
"You lost the bet Yamato..."   
  
"Wait a second! I never lose a bet, Taichi, you know that. Everytime we bet on something   
I win... It's been the same since we were little... Don't think I'll lose this one. I'll   
find a way around this."   
  
Taichi gave Yamato a funny look, "How exactly will you do that?"   
  
Yamato shrugged, "I'll talk to her."   
  
"You can't do that!" Taichi protested. "I, kinda, sorta, promised Sora that I wouldn't   
tell you..."   
  
"Well, go catch up with her and try to fix it! I'm not losing this bet that easily."   
  
Taichi sighed, "I guess I don't have much of a choice..."   
  
"That's right." Yamato said as he walked Taichi to the door.   
  
"Hikari, when are you going home?" Taichi asked before leaving.   
  
"In an hour or so." Hikari replied. "I'll be fine."   
  
Taichi smiled, but as he walked out the door he heard this conversation:   
  
"Maybe I should start a band!" Daisuke yelled.   
  
"Why?" Ken asked.   
  
"Maybe then I could get a hot chick, like Hikari!"   
  
"Daisuke, I'm not a chick." Hikari protested.   
  
Takeru sweatdropped, "Daisuke, have you ever heard yourself sing?"   
  
"Yeah, I bet you that it's much better than your singing!"   
  
Hikari giggled.   
  
"This is something I have to see." Miyako smiled.   
  
Taichi just shook his head... 'Daisuke is a funny guy...'   
  
Taichi began running until he could see Sora...   
  
"Sorry that took so long." Taichi apologized.   
  
"It's okay." Sora smiled. "Did Yamato say anything about me?"   
  
"Er, not really..."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"So, what are you and your mom doing?"   
  
"We're going to cook dinner together. Not the biggest celebration, but she's teaching   
me a new recipe... It's a mother-daughter thing."   
  
"Oh... That's cool."   
  
"Yeah, I guess..."   
  
"Sora..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing... You're going to Yamato's concert right?"   
  
Sora nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for anything!"   
  
They reached Sora's door.   
  
"I know that you like Yamato and all, not like it's a big deal to me or anything, but,   
do you maybe want to sit together?"   
  
"Sure..." Sora smiled as she inserted the key into her door. "It might be fun."   
  
---------   
  
Later that night...   
  
Taichi sighed as he finished his homework.   
  
Hikari entered the room... "Sorry, I'm so late, but you see... After the rehearsal   
we all went to the park..." Hikari sat on her bed... Hikari and Taichi shared a bunkbed.   
  
"Oh." Taichi replied as he put everything away. "Did Mom yell at you?"   
  
"Once... She told me not to do it again and then that was it."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Oniichan, are you upset about the bet?"   
  
"What make you say that?!" Taichi blushed. "Hey! How do you know about that?"   
  
"Takeru told me. He told me that Yamato was sure that he would win! I told him that my   
oniichan isn't as stupid as he looks."   
  
"Is that so?"   
  
Hikari nodded.   
  
Taichi smiled... "Anyway, I have a phone call to make."   
  
Taichi picked up the phone and began to dial Mimi's number.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------   
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long! I did so much last week...   
I got to see the 3rd and 4th Digimon movies in Japanese   
(no subs ;_;) last week! Wow... even though I couldn't   
understand most of it... (lol) I loved it!   
  
Also, I'm *pretty sure* that Hikari and Takeru call   
their brothers ::oniichan::... I know it's either   
oniichan or oniisan, but it sounds more like oniichan.   
For those that don't know, oniichan is big brother is   
Japanese.   
  
I know how Fanfiction.net has been having problems lately   
and it's hard to know when stories have been updated   
(my favorites list is cut off after the 10th story!)   
so if you'll e-mail me at SupergirlTachikawa@hotmail.com   
I'll e-mail you whenever I add a new chapter to this   
story!   
  
Thanks for reading and please review!   
  
Next chapter will be out soon and I PROMISE that there will be more   
Mimato... (it's just so hard when she's in America half the time!)   
  
::tried to put this up several times, but ff.net was down::


End file.
